dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DylanTBest123/A Wonder Woman Film - Should We Get One Yet
A Wonder Woman film - Fans and woman all over the world have been asking for one forever. But, is it really needed at the moment? Well, with Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice, now might be the time we finally get one. But, is now the right time? The Arguements Why It Should Be Made Clearly, people have always argued and gave reasons why a WW film should be made, here are a few of the main reasons usually given: *Diversity - It is very clear almost all successful superhero films are male lead. In fact, counting all movies since Batman Begins, there has not been one female lead superhero film. Making a Wonder Woman film would add diversity to the genre, and open up doors to other female lead superhero films. *Popularity - Wonder Woman is probably the most known female superhero of all time. In fact, probably in the top 10 most known superheros of all time. Not only this, but Wonder Woman is looked at as a feminist icon, making her a role model for woman everywhere. *It would actually sell well. - Many people believe that a female centered film would do bad. People wanting a WW film do not believe this. the Hunger Games, Alien, Frozen, and even Twilight sold billions. *She Has Enough History - Wonder Woman has almost 75 years of comic book history, villains, characters, and books. There are plenty of stuff that can easily be adapted into a Wonder Woman film. *There IS demand - The current population is 51% female. Not only that, but there are plenty of male WW fans that would watch a Wonder Woman movie. *She isn't complicated - Wonder Woman is just as easy as to explain as an insane man who dresses like a bat, a WWII soldier that gets frozen and is unfrozen in modern times, and a teen that gets bitten by a spider. Why it shouldn't be made... Yet - My Opinion *It wouldn't sell well - Hunger Games, Frozen, and Twilight are all targeted at different audiences. Hunger Games and Twilight are targeted at people who are fans of love stories, and Frozen is targeted to young girls that are fans of films like Tangled. Not only that, but Wonder Woman comics do not sell well, and her animated film did terrible in comparison to other DC Original Animated Films. *Stories - A lack of stories clearly isn't a problem. The lack of ICONIC stories is. Ask anyone what the best Batman stories are, they'll probably answer Year One, or The Dark Knight Returns. Ask anyone what the best Superman stories are, they'll probably answer All-Star Superman, or Red Son. But ask someone what the best Wonder Woman stories are, they may have to take a while to think that question over. *She Isn't The Only One - There are plenty of DC superheroes that can be adapted, and make money. Such as The Flash, Shazam, and even Aquaman (and with the current "le epic aquaman sucks maymay xD", he needs it.) Even Green Lantern needs one after his terrible first big screen debut. *She isn't that popular - Despite being a female icon, ask any female what there favorite thing about Wonder Woman is, or what there favorite stories are, they may not have an answer. So why would they be interested in seeing a Wonder Woman film? *She is complicated - With a Wonder Woman film, you'll have to introduce many enemies, Themyscira, and a trillion other things. So she is pretty complicated, just not as complicated as most people think. *AFTER Justice League - Despite all my beliefs above, I do think a Wonder Woman film should be eventually made. But AFTER Justice League and BvS. With her appearance in both films, if people like her character more, the possibility of people watching a Wonder Woman spin-off increases. Not only this, but some of Wonder Womans best stories take place AFTER her first encounter with the Justice League. Conclusion At the end of the day, I think Wonder Woman does deserve a film, just not right now. What are your thoughts on the subject? Leave a comment below. Category:Blog posts